Naruto's Last Chance For Love
by 000-Lacrymosa-000
Summary: Sasuke has gone missing!In their search for him Naruto and Sakura are becoming much much closer.Join Naruto,Sakura,and Ino as they search for the missing Sasuke and as they become closer than even they thought possible.
1. Enter! Naruto Uzumaki:The Disappearence

Naruto's Last Chance For Love

(This Story Takes place with the current place in the American TV Series)

Chapter 1:Enter! Naruto Uzumaki,The Disappearance

One day while Naruto was training with Jiraiya, He heard Sakura and Ino crying out Sasuke's name. As Sakura walked by Naruto casually asked her the question he had just now wondered. "Hey, Sakura...what's going on why are you screaming for Sasuke,he's in the infirmary remember?!" Sakura began to tell Naruto about how when she went to visit Sasuke in the infirmary, he wasn't in his room. Naruto had a look of suprise and worry on his face. Him and Naruto had become pretty close now and Sasuke was supposed to be Naruto's training partner. "Do you guys have any clues to where to find him?" asked Naruto. "No idea" said Sakura and Ino almost at the same time.

So Naruto left his training with Jiraiya for the day to try and help find Sasuke. Neither Naruto or Sakura said it but they were both thinking that Sasuke took Orochimaru's offer for power. The knew that Sasuke was going to exact revenge on someone, he told all of them that the first day in their team. Finally Ino broke the awkward silence as they walked down the road at dusk. "Sakura...uhhhmm...I'm uh...never mind" said Ino, as if she were having second thoughts or trying to rephrase what she was about to say. As Sakura looked at her strangely and asked "Yes,Ino?". But Ino now remained quiet as the evening sky.

They now decided to split up they each went their own way with the hope of finding some trace of where Sasuke might have gone off to,but that glimmer of belief that he joined Orochimaru still flickered in both Naruto and Sakura's mind. As the continued their search,Naruto found what looked to be Sasuke's hair under an umbrella at a Raman shop he ran over to the person under the umbrella,and tripped accidentally on a step to the shop. As he tried to control his movement as hard as he could,he failed and landed face first in the person's Raman. Classy Naruto screamed in pain as the Raman left scolded marks in his face,and slurped the person's Raman out of the bowl without chopsticks or even his hands.

As he turned to the stranger he blurted out "Hey Sasu-" he stopped short as he saw a beautiful women in front of him staring at him strangely,Naruto jumped back in shock as if he didn't expect the person to be a woman especially a beautiful one. He bowed as he stammered and stumbled over his words "OH! i'm...uhn..uh...i'm ...uhhh...sorry." he said as the woman giggled and laughed at him as if she didn't expect him to be nervous let alone as nervous as he was. He took out some money gave it to her and ran away as fast as he could as if to escape any further embarrassment, though that probably wasn't possible.

Now it was getting later as Sakura came across the flower shop where Ino worked,it seemed that every flower was shaped like Sasuke's face as if to mock her and all of her efforts. Just then she broke down crying and covered her face so that she couldn't see the flowers. One rose stood out among all the rest,with a glimmer of the fading sun shining on it as it dripped the fresh water that had been poured on it. As she stopped crying Naruto walked up to her,and attempted to comfort her. As Naruto sat down beside her, Sakura through herself on Naruto's chest and wept, grieving the disappearance of her love. Just then, no matter how much jealousy he had towards Sasuke for stealing Sakura away from him,he couldn't help but feel sorry and feel the pain that Sakura was going through.

That moment, Ino saw Sakura crying on Naruto,and this had a strong affect on her,even though Sakura couldn't stand Naruto some times,she could easily be comforted by the sound of Naruto's voice. Ino began to think "If Sakura can easily get along with someone as annoying as Naruto...I can and should get along with Sakura" Ino said quietly to herself as she made her way back home. It turned out that Naruto had fallen asleep outside the flower shop with Sakura still on his chest,this he realizes as he woke up the next morning. That night was the closest moment that Sakura and Naruto had ever had together. When Naruto and Sakura woke up,they went to breakfast and lunch together and talked to each other all day that day. It was at this time that Sakura had grown much closer to Naruto.

As Naruto walked Sakura home that night assuring her that he'd find Sasuke,they approached the door step and Sakura thanked him for all his help. That moment everything was quiet, Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked inside her house. Naruto was so stunned that he didn't move for about five minutes. Then he pulled himself together and smiled a huge smile and skipped home happy as can be.

_**Find out what will happen between Naruto and Sakura in chapter 2 of Naruto's Last Chance For Love.**_


	2. An Uproar Of Feelings,An Uproar Of Clues

Naruto's Last Chance For Love

Chapter 2: An Uproar of Feelings;An Uproar of Clues

The next day Naruto felt somewhat awkward when he so much as looked at Sakura. He had no idea whether the night before was just an uproar of feelings that made her kiss him or was it he for real that pushed her soft lips on Naruto's nervous face. Naruto wanted to believe that the kiss was for real but he had great doubt about that. He thought that if one week she thinks he's so annoying and the next she's falling all over him. It seemed way to surreal to even be reality,let alone actually happen.

He'd been trying all day tho summon up the courage to ask her if she meant what she did and said that night. But he thought she might react as if Naruto didn't enjoy her company or if she would react like it had never happened. He was way to unsure if it even happened,let alone go up and ask the girl it involved if it did. So he waited until about 5pm when the sun was setting. He took her to a spot by the water,where they sat under a tree.

While they sat, he popped the oh so important question he'd been wanting to ask her that whole day. "Sakura?" he said in a gentle voice. "Last night when we fell asleep together and you kissed me...uhhmm...did you really mean what you did,or was it just the circumstances?" It had been a long silence before she had said something she turned to Naruto and said "As much as a crush on Sasuke I have...I..uh..um..I think that I really liked last nigh...I..mmm..uuhh..I think that i like _you_."

Naruto turned to her and they looked into each others eyes and Naruto said very quietly to her "I was hoping that you would say that." As Sakura leaned in to kiss him,she pushed him up against the tree and began to kiss him as passionately as she possibly could. Once again they fell asleep together under a shady tree by the water.

The next morning they woke up and Sakura gave him a good morning kiss,and left for home to have breakfast. That morning they continued their search for Sasuke and they found some clues around town. Some townsfolk had said they saw him with Kakashi. Just then they realized that they hadn't seen Kakashi ever since they began training. So now they had two problems ,they needed to find Sasuke and Kakashi,too. They began to think that there could be know way of knowing where they could find him or Kakashi.

Even they found this important clue they still had many questions left unanswered,for instance why were Sasuke _and_ Kakashi were missing.? Or How could they both disappear without a trace. Just then when all help was lost,an old man came up to them with bandages in hand and told Naruto and Sakura how he helped Sasuke find a man with silver hair.

The old man also said they headed north towards the mountains. He handed the two the bandages and wished them the best of luck. As they had these important clues. They grabbed some food equipment and some kunai and shuriken just in case,and headed for the mountains.

_**Will the relationship between Naruto and Sakura continue to spark? Will it become more than just kisses or will it stay minor? Find out in Chapter 3 of Naruto's Last Chance For Love.**_

* * *


	3. A Sight for Shock, A Sight for Fear

**Naruto's Last chance for love**

**Chapter 3:Sasuke?!!! A Sight for Shock, A Sight for Fear**

**Now a month later Naruto is on his way to the Chuunin exam finals when he has a bad feeling... he hears rusting in the woods nearby. Thinking its Sasuke he runs into the forest and chases after the noise. He stops on a tree branch to catch his breath when something strikes him in the back of the head. He wakes up in what looks to be an Anbu camp, but somethings wrong...hes tied to a tree! "Hey!!! What the hell is this!!!" yells Naurto sweating with Adrenaline and fear all at once. A familiar voice crosses his ears from behind am Anbu mask. "Kabuto?!! You little -UGHHH!!! when i get outa this your gonna die!" yells Naruto in anger. "I'm not keeping you for long...i want you to give Kakashi a message for me,hm?" says Kabuto giggling at how much Naruto seems to struggle. He leans over and whispers into Naruto's ear. "Three Hours" whispers Kabuto... "It's that simple Naruto". A clone of Kabuto appears behind Naruto and knocks him out with the back of a kunai. Naruto wakes up kicking and screaming on the same branch where he fell unconscious. A thought the he couldn't get rid of kept circling in his head... Three hours.**

**Running as quickly as he could as not to be late, Naruto arrives at the finals to find the Kakashi and Sasuke are still missing. He notifies the officials that he is there and runs upstairs to meet Sakura. He sees Sakura in the hallway crying. He wipes the tears from her cheeks, "Sakura i have to talk to you about something" "what?" asks Sakura. "I- i think it'd be better if we talked somewhere else" said Naruto...he looks around suspiciously. "Alright,the chuuning exams have been delayed because of Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's absence anyway" said Sakura. They left the arena and went back to Sakura's house. Sakura brought him into her room and locked the door tightly shut. "Okay, now what is the big secret"asks Sakura impatiently. "Alright. Kabuto captured me, and told me to give Kakashi-sensei a message". "Oh my God!!! What was the message"asked Sakura worried. "Three Hours"said Naruto. "Well what does it mean Naruto?"asked Sakura. "I don't know..but i intend to find out." said Naruto. Sakura looked at naruto and kissed his cheek softly. "I've gotta go Naruto"she said. She walked back to the arena with Naruto and to their shock Kakashi and Sasuke were back!!!. They were covered in blood and bruises. To Sakura's shock Sasuke ran over and hugged her! "s-Sasuke what are you doing" asked Saukra. "I i love you!!" screamed Sasuke as Sakura's eyes became wide. "I-I-I'm sorry but i love Naruto!!" Sakura blurted as she pushed him away and ran upstairs to the seats.**

**Sasuke stared at the ground as tears stained the dirt. Naruto remained silent until Sasuke rushed at Naruto and punched his face. "Sasuke!?" yelled Naruto as he got back off the ground. "What the hell happened to you!!!???"asked Naruto. Sasuke remained silent as he walked back over to the officials who were questioning him and Kakashi. Kakashi came over to naruto and brought him outside the arena. "What happened to you guys!?" asked Naruto as his mouth bled out from Sasuke's punch. "...Sasuke and i were training when we were ambushed by almost 600 of Orochimaru's ninjas, I was able to fight off a few but we were no match."Said Kakashi his face tilted to the ground "Before the left us,they told me to ask you something...How much time?" Now Narutos face showed more fear than any words could decribe..."Th-t-t-Three hours." Kakashi's face, shocked and darkened by a well hidden fear... "Okay Naruto go back inside" said Kakashi calmly.**

**_Action, Adventure, Suprise, and love...find out what's next in Naruto's Last Chance for Love. _**


End file.
